UNA ULTIMA ESPERANZA
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: Un fic dedicado para un amor que parece imposible, entre una patita llamada Ahiru y un escritor llamado Fakir. Como terminara su historia?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lo personajes de Princesa Tutu no son mios, son de su respectiva creadora. Solo los uso para mis fics.

Aclaraciones:

_Blah blah___pensamientos

_Blah blah_es cuando dejan notas

-Blah blah- dialogos

sig. Cambio de escena

UNA ULTIMA ESPERANZA

Hacia tiempo que ya había pasado toda amenaza en kin kan, desde entonces la vida cotidiana y normal reinaba rodeada con un deje de felicidad y en parte aburrimiento.

Si, para todos eso era lo que había, una vida rutinaria… pero en una de esas casa, un joven parecía no seguir con ese patrón.

A pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, el seguía despierto, iluminado por una lámpara que alguna vez fuese de esa joven pelirroja, misma que había tenido un fragmento del corazón del príncipe.

Y es en este joven, que centraremos la historia, que ahora se escribe….

- RAYOS!- dijo mientras tiraba el tintero al suelo, esparciendo si contenido y manchando la madera.

No importa cuantas veces lo intentara, ya había pasado casi 2 años desde que la última historia fuese terminada…. Y aun, aun no podía lograr que ese patito se volviera humano nuevamente.

Se levanto, camino hacia la puerta y tras subir al pequeño cobertizo la vislumbro. Ahí esta, dormida y placida como cada noche, sin nada de que preocuparse… o al menos eso parecía.

- lo lograre… Ahiru… lo lograre- se dijo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y así dejar durmiendo a la patita.

Eso mismos se decía cada noche, desde hacia año y medio.

Cuando comenzó a centrarse en una historia para esa patita?... de eso… hacia tiempo…

FLASH BACK

Se ve un joven sentado a la orilla del lago, escribiendo como cada tarde, mientras una patita amarilla y con ojos amables nadaba de un lado a otro siempre observando el apacible escribir del joven.

- Veo que hoy estas muy bien también- le dijo deteniendo su escribir para observarla fijamente y así sonreírle.

-Quak! –respondió la patita y parecía sonreírle.

-bien, me tengo que ir, le prometí a Charon regresar temprano a casa, quiere que lo ayude con algunas cosas- finalizo el joven recogiendo sus cosas – Nos vemos Ahiru- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

- Quack…..- contesto la patita sin embargo esta vez con una triste mirada.

_Es cierto que son un patito… es cierto que ya no puedo usar esos lindos vestidos…. Y es cierto que no me molesta esto pero… aun __así, me siento triste…. _

Fakir llego a casa, pero no entro al ver la nota en la puerta.

_Fakir: _

_Lamento no estar, pero es que tuve que recoger un material que acaba de llegar y es importante, espero no te moleste haber venido temprano, llegare en 2 días. _

_Cuídate__ y cuida a Ahiru. _

- Jm…. – fue el único sonido que salio de los labios del joven- Bien creo que iré de nuevo al lago a continuar, además de que Ahiru se sentirá sola sin mi-

Iba de camino al lago cuando diviso a lo lejos un bulto amarillo caminando por el puente.

-A… Ahiru?- murmuro el joven.

Ella nunca dejaba el lago a menos que fuera para ir a dormir a su casa. A donde se dirigía?

Con curiosidad, fakir comenzó a seguirla silenciosamente y sin que esta se diera cuenta. Cuando pudo notarlo se vio rodeado de la academia de baile. Así es, la academia de baile!

Hacia medio año que había decidió abandonarla para comenzar a escribir y dedicarse a hacer cosas simples. Que querría ahiru ahí?

La patita se encamino y brinco hasta una de las ventanas, ahí, observaba como los demás bailaban y hacían pas de deux con sus compañeros, vio a llie y a pike también, ahora ya mejores bailarinas haciendo pasos más complejos y a la vez más hermosos.

Sin querer una mira triste se reflejo en el rostro del ave. Fakir lo noto e inconscientemente cerró un puño con fuerza.

Fakir miraba también de lejos a la parejas bailar, de repente el timbre sonó, la clase había acabado, y todos salían, pero ahiru seguía ahí… porque? Se pregunto fakir, en eso, vio como una pareja de jóvenes nuevos aun seguía dentro, solos, una joven de cabello verdusco recogido en una coleta y un joven de cabello castaño cortó, después de asegurarse que no había nadie, ambos se juntaron para abrazarse y darse un tierno y amoroso beso.

Ahiru los vio, y comenzó a llorar, como hacia cada tarde. Junto sus alitas en su rostro para taparse los ojos y así llorar libremente.

Fakir lo entendió, se dio la media vuelta y siguió un camino de regreso a casa de Charon, su casa también.

- Ahiru… tú… quieres enamorarte…. Cierto?- pregunto a la nada mientras seguía caminando.

Ahora entendía porque a veces la patita desaparecía del lago en las tardes, fakir creía que estaba de seguro durmiendo entre los arbustos, pero no, iba ala academia para ver a esa joven pareja. Que sentiría Ahiru al verlos?

Desde ese DIA, cuando la miraba en el lago decidió hacer una historia, solo para ella, una historia en la cual ella fuera feliz también y conociera el amor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo en la mesa, con la luz de la lámpara, tratando de escribir una historia para esa patita linda.

Pero como le había pasado desde hacia año y medio, solo tenia bocetos de historias, comenzados mas no terminados, todos pensando en ella.

- No puede ser, por que no puedo?... . Porque es tan difícil encontrarte alguien para amar ahiru?- se dijo así mismo mientras llenaba nuevamente el tintero y sumergía la pluma.

Sus historias siempre se quedaban donde la patita que alguna vez fue una linda y despistada joven se enamoraba de un joven que aunque no era un príncipe como lo fue Mito era un joven que la quería a ella, a pesar de ser como era….

Y no podía continuarlas….

Porque?... porque desde hacia medio año aproximadamente se había dado cuenta de que ese joven que se enamoraba de ella a pesar de ser como era….. Era el.

Así era, Fakir se había enamorado de Ahiru, pues el a pesar de que ella ya no fuera humana, la quería y por eso pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, para acompañarla. Pero no podía, no podía decírselo…. Como hacerlo? Como se podría consumar un amor entre una patita que alguna vez fue una heroína y que amaba a un príncipe que no era el, y un joven escritor que alguna vez fue un caballero?

Con este pensamiento comenzó a llorar…. Y sin darse cuenta, como otras veces se quedo dormido sobre la mesa… soñando en una posible solución.

No se rendiría, no lo haría, porque siempre hay esperanza, aunque sea, una última…. Pero la hay.

Y el la encontraría… aunque le doliera haría feliz a Ahiru…. Lograría….

Una estrella brillo con intensidad en el cielo como escuchando su promesa y acto seguido ilumino una de sus historias, que al instante desapareció, para ser llevada a manos de una joven de cabello asulado oscuro que estaba en casa leyendo cuentos como de costumbre.

- Uhm?... y eso?- se pregunto al ver las hojas sobre su cama.

- Es… es una nueva historia- sonrió feliz, le encantaban los cuentos.- pero… esta incompleta… se trata de una patita hermosa que es una damisela encantada, y espera a su fiel caballero para vivir felices…. Hm.- pensaba con detenimiento.

-YA SE! Yo te terminare, porque… las historias no pueden ser historias si no hay final! Jeje- dijo para comenzar a leerla con detenimiento y así terminarla.

CONTINUARA….

Y así comienza este fic, espero les guste. Me inspire en el al ver el final de Princesa tutu, la verdad es que me dio algo de tristeza por ahiru y por eso… LE VOY A PONER UN FINAL FELIZ!

Mandenme sus comentarios, se aceptan halagos, aplausos, quejas, tomatazos o cualquier tipo de fruta, reclamos o incluso amenazas…. nnUUU

Hasta luego!

Atte: Nao-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lo personajes de Princess Tutu no son míos, son de su respectiva creadora. Solo los uso para mis fics.

Aclaraciones:

_Blah blah _pensamientos

_Blah _ cuando dejan notas

-Blah blah- diálogos

sig. Cambio de escena

Nao: Hola…. Ya se… no tengo perdón por haberme tardado UN CHORRO DE TIEMPO…. Pero es que estando en la universidad y sin internet por más de un mes me hizo retrasarme mucho. A todos mis lectores les pido una gran disculpa. Gomen ne!

Y sin retrasarme mas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic.

CAPITULO 2

Una nueva mañana se levantaba en kin kan, el sol comenzaba a brindar su resplandor anunciando la llegada de un hermoso día que sin duda seria también un día lleno de nuevos hechos.

Poco a poco Fakir fue entreabriendo sus ojos al tiempo que sentía como su espalda y brazos le dolían. Si, definitivamente no importaba cuantas veces se quedara dormido así, nunca terminaría por acostumbrarse.

Se levanto, volteo hacia donde estaba su cama y ahí la vio, aun profundamente dormida y sin nada aparentemente de que preocuparse a la pequeña patita.

Se sentó en el borde la cama cerca de donde estaba la canasta donde dormía Ahiru y sin poder evitarlo estiro su mano para acariciar suavemente su cabeza.

- Q…qua?- la pequeña patita hizo un ligero movimiento y abrió los ojos perezosamente para toparse con la cálida sonrisa que Fakir le brindaba.

- Tranquila aun es muy temprano para levantarse, puedes dormir un poco más si gustas-

- Quaaaaaaaa- contesto la patita mientras estiraba sus alas como si de sus brazos se tratasen para luego volver a acurrucarse y quedar nuevamente dormida.

- Fuuuuu – suspiro el joven de cabellos negros mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas con los brazos abiertos en su lecho – me pregunto cuando será el día…. Cuando…. Será…. – y sin poder completar la frase también volvió a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo para descansar aunque fuese un poco mas.

En otra parte del gran Poblado de Kin kan también había empezado ya el día para una pequeña jovencita.

- Kanae-chan despierta ya o se te hará muy tarde para ir a la escuelaaaaa!-

- Mmmmph- un niña de cabello castaño claro se estiraba aun entre las cobijas, la noche anterior se había quedado leyendo cuentos como de costumbre y por eso tenia problemas para despertar –que?... ya amaneció?... tan pronto?- se pregunto a si misma mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Y sin más tiempo que perder se levanto, tomo una ducha matutina para terminar de despertar y finalmente comenzó a arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

- Ahhhh que hermosa mañana tenemos hoy!- dijo abriendo las ventanas de su alcoba para dejar que el fresco y el roció matutino ventilaran su habitación.

-Kanae- chan, ven a desayunar ya o se te hará tarde!- volvió a escuchar a su madre gritar.

-Ya voy mamá!!- contesto, sin embargo cuando iba a tomar su mochila para bajar vio unas hojas apiladas en su mesita de dormir.

Se acerco hasta ellas y las tomo en sus manos.

- Uh?... que… AH ya lo recordé! Es la historia que apareció ayer en mi cama! – Dijo mientras la abrazaba a su pecho – creo que me la llevare conmigo, así podre terminar de leer hasta donde esta escrita para luego pensar en una buena continuación y un gran final- dijo mientras bajaba para desayunar.

-Finalmente bajas hija, creí que tendría que subir y traerte cargada- le dijo su madre burlescamente mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Lo siento es que me quede entretenida con algo…- decía mientras mordía una de sus tostadas con miel.

- Que, es otro de tus cuentos?-

-Si!! Sin embargo este no tiene final y como tiene hojas en blanco pues quiero continuarla-

- Bueno, pero primero es lo primero, y lo primero que debes haces es ir a la escuela o si no se te atrasaras, y ya sabes que a Neko-sensei no le gustan los retardos- dijo mientras tomaba un trago de te.

-Es cierto!! Mejor me voy ya – se levanto y dándole un beso a su mama en la mejilla se despido mientras comenzaba a correr para ir a la escuela de ballet.

-JO JO JO JO JO- Parece que el escritor necesita ayuda en sus escritos… y quien lo diría… quien lo piensa ayudar es tan solo una pequeña de 11 años- decía el antiguo escritor mientras se mecía una y otra vez observando por medio de su "ventana al pueblo" (por así llamarlo) a la joven que se apresuraba para llegar al instituto – Me pregunto… que desenlace podrá tener todo esto… sin duda es algo muy interesante que no pienso perder de vista por nada del mundo… y porque no?... un poco de ayuda de mi parte no estaría de mas para que todo sea mucho mas interesante… cierto Zura?-

- Y habrá un final feliz para Ahiru Zura Zura? – decía un pequeña niña de cabello verde que cargaba un tamborcito al igual que una bataka en cada mano.

- Bueno, eso habrá que descubrirlo jojojojo- volvió a reír Drosselmeyer.

-Uuuuhm- por segunda vez en el día se estaba despertando fakir.

_Me quede dormido de nuevo… _

Volteo a hacia abajo y vio la canasta perteneciente a la patita vacía.

- Ahiru?... – se levanto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero antes de llegar se detuvo al escuchar ruiditos.

- Qua Qua Qua Qua ….. cu cu cu cu- la patita se había subido a la mesa y sacando una pieza de pan del cesto había comenzado a comer.

-Lo siento Ahiru… me quede dormido y tarde para darte el desayuno, olvide que Charon no se encuentra en casa por unos días...- le dijo mientras se sentaba y la observaba comer.

- Qua qua!- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza como diciendo "no hay problema".

Fakir se levanto y tomando un pequeño recipiente lo lleno de agua y se lo dejo al lado de l pan que estaba comiendo.

- Bien, termina de desayunar, iré a darme una ducha para que luego vayamos al lago de acuerdo?-

- Qua qua qua quaaaaa!- decía la patita feliz mientras aleteaba para continuar comiendo con mas animo.

El joven subió de nuevo a su alcoba para sacar una muda de ropa limpia para bañarse, pero cuando se acerco a su mesa donde solía escribir cada noche algo le llamo la atención.

-Hum?...-

_Siento como si faltara algo… sin embargo… todo parece en orden, será acaso mi imaginación? _

Y sin darle más importancia se fue a bañar.

-Y uno y dos, y uno y dos… recuerden bien, pecho salido, trasero metido para obtener una postura muy recta y estética a la hora de bailar!- decía neko sensei mientras observaba a sus alumnos repasar pasos sencillos que tendrían que realizar con exactitud y gracia si querían pasar de nivel y de grado.

_Ugh…. Si que es cansado tener que hacer esto diario… me gusta bailar pero… me gusta mas leer cuentos! _

- Bien… es todo por hoy, recuerden en un par de horas estarán disponible las aulas para que practiquen si lo desean, no deben olvidar que en un par de días serán las pruebas… y las que no pasen tendrán un severo castigo… entendido?!-

- SI NEKO-SENSEI!- gritaron todos al unisonó para luego comenzar a retirarse a los vestidores.

- Es una fortuna que neko sensei se casara finalmente.. al menos ya no nos amenaza con su constante "si no haces esto bien tendrás que casarte conmigo" je je je- decía una de las compañeras de Kanae.

-Si aunque de igual forma a veces se puede extrañar que lo diga… ya era una costumbre- comento otra.

- Si…- contesto simplemente Kanae. La verdad es que no le preocupaban las pruebas, no era mala bailando, lo que ocupaba su mente era la historia que debía completar.

Toda la mañana había estado pensando en ello y casi no se había concentrado en las clases, ahora que a habían terminado y que finalmente se cambiaba para salir, sentía una mezcla de emoción y felicidad por saber que podría hacer lo que mas le gustaba, leer cuentos.

- Kane, no quieres ir con nosotras a la tienda?... dicen que hay unos broches muy lindos para el cabello-

- Gomen, tengo algo muy importante que hacer… gracias de todas formas, espero poder acompañarlas en alguno otra ocasión- dijo mientras les sonreía.

- Que lastima, bueno será en otra vez!- dijeron despidiéndose.

Kanae comenzó a caminar, pero no en dirección a su casa, si no en dirección a la biblioteca, donde solía pasar horas y horas leyendo cuentos.

_Pasare por la biblioteca a devolver los libros que tome prestados, luego iré a casa para comer y continuar con mi lectura del nuevo cuento_

- HOLA ZURA ZURA!!- escucho un grito acompañado de un redoble de tambor de pronto detrás de ella provocando que casi se cayera.

-AHHH!- volteo para ver de quien se trataba y encontró a una pequeña niña frente a ella - ….Ah…. Hola, estas perdida, necesitas ayuda, puedo ayudarte en algo?- le dijo mientras la observaba detenidamente.

- Tu eres Kanae cierto zura zura- le contesto mientras la miraba con sus inocentes y grandes ojos.

- Si soy yo, como sabes quien soy?-

- Uzura tiene que darle este paquete a Kanae zura zura- volvió a contestar mientras le extendía en sus manos una pequeña caja.

-Para mi?- dijo tomándolo – y quien me lo manda?-

- No puedo decirlo, porque es un secreto pero quien lo manda dice que te será de mucha utilidad, debes cuidarlo mucho zura zura!-

-D…de acuerdo, lo cuidare, gracias- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Ahora a ver Ahiru zura zura!- decía dando media vuelta y comenzando a tocar su tambor a la par que caminaba y comenzaba a alejarse.

-Que niña tan rara…- Sin perder el tiempo abrió el paquete que le diera la extraña niña y se sorprendió de lo que encontró.

Había pasado como casi diario la mañana y parte de la tarde sentado junto al lago, viendo como su doncella encantada (como la describía en casi todos los cuentos) nadaba tranquila por las claras y tranquilas aguas sin nada que la perturbara… nada excepto a la hora que solía desaparecer.

Fakir lo sabia, sabia que iría a la academia para ver a esa pareja de jóvenes, pero… de que le servía saberlo o incluso seguirla si no podía ayudarla realmente.

Solo le quedaba concentrase en que alguna de sus historias hiciera realidad el deseo de Ahiru y el de el mismo porque…. El deseaba que ella regresara… aun cuando no fuese para el… solo quería que ella fuese feliz.

Entro corriendo a la biblioteca y una vez dentro se dirigió a una de las mesas mas apartadas, puso su mochila a un lado, se sentó y saco luego su nueva historia junto con el paquete que le diera la rara ninia.

Del paquete saco un tintero cerrado y por lo que se miraba nuevo, también saco una pluma antigua de esas que ella había visto solo en dibujos de escritores las puso sobre la mesa y las observo detenidamente.

- Quien me habrá mandado este regalo?...- se pregunto por enésima vez desde que lo abrió.

Tomo su mochila y saco el montón de hojas que conformaban la historia incompleta que había encontrado.

-Primero el cuento inconcluso y ahora una pluma y tintero… todo pareciese como si en lugar de una gran coincidencia fuera parte del destino o de una historia en si…- comenzó a acomodar las hojas en orden hasta que se topo con la ultima escrita – Bien… no cabe duda tengo que darle continuación a este bello cuento, a comenzar!-

Cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y abriendo los ojos nuevamente comenzó a leer lo ultimo escrito en la hoja de papel.

- …"El caballero había viajado muy lejos para poder encontrar la ultima pieza para poder romper el hechizo de su bella doncella que una vez encantase los corazones de las personas con su delicado baile y gran esperanza, mas pese al largo camino no había logrado descifrar el elemento que faltaba para lograr su cometido, hecho que lo tenia muy consternado y lo desesperaba silenciosamente sin saber que hacer…" –

Suspiro, tomo la pluma, sumergió la punta en la tinta oscura y sacándola miro la hoja nuevamente.

- No puede ni debe terminar así esta historia… todo tiene solución- y apoyando su pluma en mano comenzó a escribir…

-… "Pese a que el caballero se consternaba día y noche por causa de su amada que lo acompañaba sin dudarlo, el no se daba por vencido, continuaba adelante sin que nada mas le importara mas que la motivación de lograr su meta… poder hacer feliz a su princesa encantada.."

Sin embargo la historia de Kanae no solo estaba siendo plasmada en tinta y papel si no que además estaba teniendo efecto en Fakir que comenzó a caer bajo el efecto de las palabras escritas en su propio cuento que antes había escrito.

- … "el caballero se paro, vio a la patita que lo observaba y sin dudarlo la llamo para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle que no importara que pasara el lograría ayudarla y nunca se rendiría hasta verla sonreír de nuevo…"-

-Ahiru!- Dijo fuerte Fakir al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y avanzaba hacia la orilla del lago esperando a la patita que venia hacia el.

-Qua? –

Fakir tomo a Ahiru en sus manos y pegándola a su pecho suspiro.

-A...ahiru no importa que pase en el presente o quien se interponga… yo jamás voy a rendirme hasta que pueda ver una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro nuevamente-

Ahiru lo miro completamente sonrojada, era la primera vez que veía a Fakir abrirse con ella acerca de sus sentimientos, sentía como su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido debido a la emoción que sentía.

-Cua… cua…- dijo bajito mientras posaba sus pequeñas alitas en el pecho de Fakir.

-… "luego de decirle eso, el joven caballero la miro a sus ojos azules y acaricio suavemente su pico imaginando los suaves labios de la doncella, labios que ansió muchas veces poder sentir suaves como pétalos de rosa…" –

Fakir entreabrió los ojos para separar lentamente a Ahiru de su pecho y ponerla frente a el a la altura de su rostro.

- Sabes… nunca te lo dije pero… tienes los ojos mas profundos que haya conocido, parecen tan profundos como el agua cristalina del lago del bosque- dijo mientras acercaba su índice al piquito de la patita quien estaba cayendo bajo la influencia del cuento también.

-Cua…- contesto entrecerrando los ojos al sentir el tacto del dedo de Fakir sobre su pico.

-Siempre… quise… sentir… tus labios…. – susurro muy bajo mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente al de la joven patito…

CONTINUARA….

Nao: Holaaaa soy yo de nuevoooo! Ya se, ya se… las deje con la intriga pero… es que me pareció buena idea dejar hasta aquí el capitulo jejejeje.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y créanme que esta vez tratare de publicar los sig. Capítulos más pronto haciendo espacio entre mis montones de obligaciones, de acuerdo?

No olviden dejar review! Nos vemos!!


End file.
